the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Catch up RPs pt. 9
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Catch up RPs pt. 9 14 Comments MillieGriffin MillieGriffin @milliegriffin a year ago Back from the week hiatus, so if you forgotten what RPs are going on here's a quick summary I stole from WizardBlizzard. Last summer: A Normal Day (In which Mz, Charricthran and Millie compete in a fighting tournament on another planet), on Mz. Hyde's birthday which I think is at midsummer? Last autumn: Halloween party (Or, The morning after the night before) (two strands, one with Millie and one with Dr Griffin), 1st November. Blood is thicker than water (Paris Pals), autumn some time. Whispers and Clockwork Curiosities (Millie's Christmas shopping), November. Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest − Avatar MillieGriffin • a year ago Millie paused to a beat to process the suggestion, still holding her hand to her head. Her brain being a lot buggier then usual made her responsive ability more sluggish. She nodded, "Y-yeah... That sounds good..." She breathed. Catt nodded in agreement. "If you're gonna be okay on your own Millie, I think I have an apology to go make. Sorry Millie, Dr. Rose." Nodding to each, she turned to leave the conversation. Moments passed, marked distinctly by the firm hand guiding her out of the crowded room through corridors, and finally, to a quiet parlor. He didn't care whose, they could have it back later, when the iron left the air. A wooden door shuts gently behind them. ) There, now we're all safe _ @MillieGriffin Millie remained silent as she looked around the new room. She was unfamiliar with this room but that seemed to put her somewhat at ease. There were no previous memories to taint this place in her mind, yet... She quietly set her pie down on the coffee table but didn't sit or speak, despite the new environment she was still trying to concentrate to keep her mind from swallowing her whole. So once again she stood seemingly frozen in place. (HenryRoseQuartz) 3 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar MillieGriffin Guest • a year ago Millie heard the patting of Dr. Rosy's hand on the cushion of the couch which snapped her attention back to the Doctor. She took a couple of deep shivering breaths then went over and sat next to the pink hairs person and looked up at them while still facing forward. She didn't know if she could even start a conversation right now and she didn't know what this person wanted to be alone with her for so she waited to see what was going to happen. 2 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar MillieGriffin Guest • a year ago "I... I know...." Millie whispered as she grabbed the edges of the blanket and pulled it tighter around herself, hugging her knees. "I... I..." She stammered trying to get at least one thought out of the thousands swarming her mind across. "I... Think.. l..." 2 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar MillieGriffin Guest • a year ago Millie's brain suddenly gravitated towards the question and poetry within seconds she mechanically blurted an answer and more, "'A Dream Within a Dream', is the fourteenth poem written by Edgar Allan Poe, first published in March 31, 1849 edition of a Boston-based periodical called The Flag of Our Union. The poem is 24 lines, divided into two stanzas--" information continued pouring uncontrollably out of her mouth her eyes seemed glossy as the encyclopedia of her mind spilled everything it knew on the subject with little sign of stoping or slowing down. 2 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar MillieGriffin Guest • a year ago Millie's rambling didn't pause nor even wavered at what the doctor said as she droned on about poetry, her words berraling through Dr. Rosy's as she looked on chattering away in a hipnotic state. 1 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar MillieGriffin Guest • a year ago The touch of Dr. Rosy's hand snapped Millie out of her trance with a sharp inhale,her body quivered as she took a few more deep breaths. "I... I'm sorry..." 2 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar MillieGriffin Guest • a year ago "N--not good..." She muttered still shaking. 2 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar MillieGriffin Guest • a year ago "I-I kn-Know... I...I'm..." Though she she tried to explain the still fresh memories of that night proved to be too powerful to get through and properly convey any thoughts. Finally she could take it no longer as tears started pouring down her face and she broke into uncontrollable sobbing into her knees. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • a year ago • edited 13 days ago http://disqus.com/home/chan... The Fox MillieGriffin 3 days ago " Dr. Henry Rose? " Peering past the group, he spotted the doctor. Utterson hiccuped, surprised. " I remember Catt telling me about them. I never got to speak with them like I wanted to. " 1 (Wizardblizzard) 1 − Avatar Wizardblizzard MillieGriffin 6 hours ago ((I'm baaaack! Sorry, I didn't realise it was my turn - I haven't visited the forum for a while, and for some reason it didn't e-mail me when you tagged me. HenryRoseQuartz As you know, *I* know the deal with Dr Rose by now - both deals! - but 1886 girl doesn't, or ever even encoutneterd such a thing before, and I'm playing it straight. Will discuss if needed, either here or Hangouts.)) "Oh... yes. Yes, I've been hearing about - Dr. Rose - from time to time," Isabella said, taking a look at the figure in pink while trying not to look as if she was staring. She looked very awkward about something. "But most of what I was hearing I didn't honestly understand. I'd have liked to speak to - to Dr. Rose - myself, now you mention it, but our paths never seemed to cross." ((MadderJanobii or MillieGriffin , you're next.)) 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin MillieGriffin 5 days ago "Oh." Griffin said picking up his drink again and quietly sipped it. Now that he knew Millie was already being looked at by a psychiatrist or what they were he felt akward being around these people most of which he didn't care to know. He supposed he could just keep drinking and just listen to the conversation. Not that he thought he had anything better to do. (Jekyll1886) 1 − Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin 5 days ago "Well," replied Lewis, "he's not always here; he comes as his schedule and inclination allow. Volunteer work, you understand--pro bono, at that. Very good of him." (The Fox) 2 − Avatar The Fox MillieGriffin 5 days ago ( Go ahead and skip me for this turn! Wizardblizzard ) 1 − Avatar Wizardblizzard The Fox 8 hours ago "'He'. Right." Isabella gave an embarrassed laugh. "The fact is," she confessed, "from the things I'd heard from people, I'd become completely confused about whether Dr Rose was a man or a woman! And one hardly likes to ask in so many words!" She stole another glance at Dr Rose. "Actually," she continued, "somebody or other was telling me he was some kind of a magic user? but they didn't know the details. Is that true, do any of you know?" ((Sorry for the long absence. PS Is Dr Rose wearing a dress, can anyone remember? Can't find where they arrived in this thread. Just for the implications for precisely how surprised Izzy is. MillieGriffin , your turn.)) 2 Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin 9 days ago ((Ah, right, so...I don't know if Dr. Rose is in costume or not--and, if so, whether the costume includes a dress. Under normal/everyday circumstances, when Dr. Rose has come in an official capacity to the Society, he's been wearing trousers. He did once show up to the Valentine's Ball in a dress, though. So I suppose it depends. I can't recall if it was ever officially said what he's wearing this particular day. In the absence of evidence to the contrary, perhaps assume trousers?)) "I fancy it depends what the fine line is between 'magic' and 'unusual ability', if that makes sense," offered Lewis. "I do know it has something to do with healing. You could always ask him, I suppose." ((The Fox)) 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 9 days ago ((yes he's wearing a dress.)) 2 see more 2 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew MillieGriffin • a year ago Wizardblizzard @Jekyll1886 ( oh! hey guys! I can help you out here. Rosy's not just wearing any dress. He's ironically dressed up as his mom! Gotta fit the theme in the party memo :D ) see more 4 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Silverliné Carew • a year ago (thanks) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox MillieGriffin • a year ago " Wait...I thought they were a Gentleman. " The lawyer gave a bewildered look to the rest of them. " So I was told anyways. One of the lodgers here certainly made it seem that way. Or are they one of those odd sorts, the sort who dress like the other. " Utterson's forehead wrinkled in thought. " Not that it's any bother to me. I just don't want to be impolite in any way. If I were to address them incorrectly, I'd just about kick myself! " He finished his glass of ale with a hiccup. " Though before I meet anyone I should probably get some water first. " ( Wizardblizzard ) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • a year ago https://disqus.com/home/cha... Mz.Hyde MillieGriffin 5 days ago Of course! But it's only fair if I hunt MY way! *She pricks her wrist and summons her needle.* After you, my dear!~ *She smirks back at Millie.* 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde 5 days ago (Tairais) 1 − Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin 3 days ago The forest around them was silent, in the same sort of way that a game of hide and seek was silent. Apprehension and hidden eyes pressed down like a hand poised to smother and choke. And still, nothing moved. Nothing spoke. Nothing spoke, except for the faint rustle of leaves and underbrush, directly off to their right. 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais 3 days ago Millie could hear their faint movements but didn't look in the noise's direction, rather charging in head first she held herself back even going as far as grabbing Mz. Hyde's arm to keep her from making that mistake. She steadily reached down and picked up a large rock, then still listening to the signs of hiddin life aimed and threw the rock in the direction of the sounds with a speed that cut through the air like a hot knife through butter. She heard it suddenly make contact with something beound the leaves. "Yes!" She hissed under her breath. 1 (Mz.Hyde) 1 − Avatar Mz.Hyde MillieGriffin 7 days ago Nice shot! *Mz. Hyde whispers in Millie's ear.* 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde 7 days ago (Tairais) 1 − Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin 6 days ago The woods were eerily silent for a time. Nothing but a faint breeze and the rise and fall of Millie and Mz. Hyde's breaths stirred, no movement could be seen. An explosion of foliage and feathers broke the trees, revealing a group of four Nasir in the middle of an airborne battle. They seemed to pay the two below them little mind, though two of them shared a glance and a slight nod in their direction. The blows exchanged were all done by quarterstaff or fist. There was a snap and an enraged cry, and one of the Nasir broke off from the group, left arm dangling uselessly by their side. The woods breathed again, eerie stillness lost. The sensation of watching, however, returned. 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais 2 days ago "Well that was eventful..." Millie commented after seeing the areal battle that just happened over them. She did feel a little bad for the Nasir that broke his arm but her mind went back to the cheater she just beamed with her rock. "We have our pray to get first." They pushed through the overgrowth where Millie threw the rock, there they found what they were after. An unconscious Nasir laid sprawled on the ground, in they're open left palm was a long nerrows tube and next to the fingertips of there right hand was another dart. "Ah!" Millie smirked at the sight of the body, "And caught red handed no less." She said as she picked took the dart and the straw out of they're hands. As she carefully examined the dart between her thumb and forefinger an idea illuminated in her mind. "I wonder, can these pierce stone?" (Mz.Hyde) 1 − Avatar Mz.Hyde MillieGriffin 10 days ago Who knows? Test it out on that boulder right there! *She points at a nearby boulder.* (@Tairais) 1 Tairais MillieGriffin 7 days ago Charricthran had been busy at work while the others had been occupied in the forest: Of the many, many contestants that had entered the arena, roughly a quarter of them had been taken out by their fellows,and several more had been picked off by Charricthran in the aftermath of those fights. It was a close call in certain instances- he had been ambushed while ambushing a particularly notorious fighter by the name of Amitiel, who was known for their martial arts prowess. The three fellows behind him were less so renown, almost clumsy by comparison. Regardless, the two or so minutes needed to finish them off drained his concentration, and had allowed Amitien to notice the disturbance and turn his ambush back on himself. It was fortunate, then, that Amitien recognized and immediately underestimated him. He had long since shed his feathered visage, and was small and thin in comparison to the Nasir. Many of them were proud almost to the point of being arrogant- they never expected someone one to three feet shorter than, and much less muscled than them to overcome them so easily. It was only ever the seasoned and less prideful fighters that learned that those hollow bones of theirs really could be such a nuisance sometimes. Charricthran stepped under the fifth punch thrown at him (three dodged, one taken for the sake of pursuing this opening), then bunched himself under Amitien's center of gravity and lunged. There was a satisfying 'SMACK' as Amitien flew into a boulder some yards away, where he could just make out the outlines of two familiar figures between the gaps in the leaves. With Amitien out of the way, Charricthran estimated that approximately a quarter of the original fighters remained. The battle so far had lasted nineteen minutes and forty-four seconds. A perfectly normal length battle, then. Good- it meant the crowds would be entertained without being bored. He slipped once more into the shadows, lest Millie throw a rock at him next. ~*~ Not two seconds after Mz. Hyde pointed at the boulder than a seven foot tall Nasir went flying into it with a loud 'SMACK', refusing to rise after they stirred once with a low groan. The forest fell silent once more, the distant roar of combat like the sound of buzzing bees. see more 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • a year ago https://disqus.com/home/cha... Tairais MillieGriffin 5 days ago Richard hummed thoughtfully, wracking his brain for something, anything that might be helpful. He had a few ideas, but nothing concrete. "Is there anything you know of that is... of certainty to his taste?" The sentence didn't quite fit right in his mouth, pauses in certainty. Equal parts natural and playing it up- being underestimated was a layer to armor, a layer in misdirection- Those thoughts were tiring, and he did his best to lay them aside in favor of something simpler than warring with himself over someone else's emotions. Again. 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais 5 days ago For some reason she couldn't put her finger on, something about that sentence made her stomach church. "H-he does l-like... Physics... Optics and light density... And all that, he also likes films too, if-if that's any help..." She stammered trying to keep herself together. 1 − Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin 4 days ago His knowledge of physics was only relevant to calculating the stress that movement and weight would have on his prosthesis. Optics... was decidedly not his field of study, and more than likely required understanding eyes beyond the fact that he was only in possession of a singular functional one. Anything he knew of light density was solely within the context of it passing through crystal and stone. He had no idea what 'films' were beyond a passing statement from Charricthran. "I am afraid you will have to elaborate, miss. Those subjects are well outside my wealth of knowledge, and I do not know what we have here that may fall inside- into? Those terms." 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais 3 days ago For a brief moment Millie's brain faltered at the overload of awkwardness between the two of them, all she could think of was how much of a bad idea this was and how much she just wanted to say 'nevermind' and leave but her own anxiety wouldn't even let her do that so then the next thoughts in her head as her brain took a downward spiral into despair were thoughts of 'why'. Why couldn't Griffin just tell me what stuff he likes so I wouldn't have to bloody guess? Why did I think this was a good idea? Why did he have to talk to me? Why am I even here? Why- Stop! Her left eye twitched once. "I-I sorry..." She muttered, putting a hand on her temple then taking a deep breath as she reorganized her thoughts, "one... One more moment please..." She then took the time to do a careful mental search for something Griffin might like that could realistically exist in this current time period, it only took a few seconds before she spoke again, this time as calmly and clearly as she could. "Unfortunately, there was nothing in the Victorian period interest my uncle outside of his work that I've witnessed, and any hobbies I've seen him enjoy doesn't come from this or any previous time period... He... He owned quite a few manuscripts by Sir Isaac Newton... Most of them were on optics... Sorry to keep going on about that subject... Uh... He's a chemist but also dabbles in technology... Smokes... Drinks hard liquor... On occasion takes stimulant drugs... Is very non-religious... Is proficient in medicine, weaponry, hand to hand combat, multilingual, illusory, ventricular, slide of hand and is well experienced in dealing with the criminal underworld..." She paused, wondering if she said too much at that last part, "I... I don't know how much help this information is to you b-but I hope it's enough..." She concluded now waiting for Dr. Prince's response. 1 − Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin a day ago Richard paused, considered. Smiled, after a handful of moments. "Weaponry, illusory, and hand-to-hand combat, yes? I may have something for you. Come, come. I was creating a protoype of sorts in my workshop." Without another word, he spun on his heel and began to meander through the rows of bookshelves, slow enough that Millie wouldn't end up lost. 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais 8 hours ago Millie had no problem keeping up with him, she was curious what he could have for her that involved those troubling keywords. 1 Tairais MillieGriffin 15 days ago Eventually, Richard moved past the warded entryway that housed his cluttered workshop, the forge in the likeness of a dragon commanding an air of apprehensive attention amidst its hoard of bits and bobbles. The man himself vanished into a side room for a moment, then reappeared with what looked for all the world like a pair of cuff-links or earrings about the size of American quarters. They were made of two tanzanite-like stones inlaid into silver backings, a simple catch on the back. The most striking thing about them was the faint shimmering that emanated from them, as if they were hot to the touch. Richard gestured for Millie to watch, then fastened the pieces to his sleeves. With a snapping gesture from both his hands, they unfolded upward to wrap around his fingers like a strange mixture between gauntlet and brass knuckles. "The weaponry and hand-to-hand combat is easily apparent, yes? The illusory aspect less so, but is just as easily explained: my associate Charricthran enchanted these to be able to produce a cloud of fog when the fingers of the right hand are waved with the intent to activate the effect behind it, and a burst of bright light from the same effect with the left hand." Richard chuckled somewhat sheepishly at the excitement in his voice, then added. "The one problem we had so far is accidentally summoning the effect by accident, though I imagine it is a simple matter of twisting the words behind the enchantment, or the user being aware of their actions." He trailed off into contemplative silence then, making the same snapping motion to return the gauntlets to their state as 'cuff-links'. 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin MillieGriffin 2 days ago For a moment Millie didn't speak, her face rested on her conecting finger tips in a manner that of Sherlock Holmes , thinking of the right words to say. ".........Well... They're very beautiful. I'm sure they'll be very useful, for someone else though... The general featers of this item is a bit counter productive for my uncle." She stated cautiously. (Tairais) 1 − Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin 10 days ago "Unfortunate, but understandable. If you could, perhaps, tell me how precisely they are counter-productive, I am certain of my ability to find something that may prove suitable to his purposes." Richard put the devices away as he spoke, the urge to move like an itch under his skin. "Failing all else, I believe I have several more mundane items- not weaponry- that fit the descriptions you have given me." 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais 10 days ago "He-uh... Well...." Millie really didn't feel comfortable telling this man the reason the cufflinks wouldn't work for Griffin was because he was an invisible albino and every aspect of the weapon s from the visible gauntlets and the mist they release that would give away his position easily to the bright flash of light that would do more harm to his sensitive eyes then his opponent. It wasn't that he thought he wouldn't believe her that she wanted to keep this information from him, he was a part of the sociaty after all. She just felt that there was something about him that made her feel like she'd already said more than enough before, something about him that she couldn't trust. It felt a little she was talking to Dr. Langstrom again... "Ye-yes... Perhaps some... Non-weaponry items would be better..." She said a little nervously, "b-but the cufflinks... I know someone else who would like them as a gift, I'm still interested in buying them..." 3 − Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin 9 days ago "Excellent, I will mark your name down in the ledger for use of the future. I am hesitant to give a price, you understand, without having completed the work. Now, wait here a moment- I am not quite certain where the shelves have wandered to at this time, and there are a great many things that have the potential to harm if tampered with incorrectly." Without waiting to see if she would heed his command, Richard disappeared into the shadowed recesses of the store. 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais 6 days ago At first Millie did obay his order, taking a moment to just grab a deep breath and let her anxieties settle down, but soon irresistible curiosity started to creep in. She figured so long as she stayed in the same area there'd be no harm, and though he heavily discouraged touching anything he didn't say anything about not looking or what level of intensaty she could examine anything. So keeping within the same area, eyes unnaturally wide open, she intently scanned the images of many items into her memory sometimes bringing her face within inches of an object, even going so far as occasionally silently sniff the air around certain items that had interesting scents. She found one rather large item on a pedestal that she started circling around, intensity scanning every knook and cranny of the thing her eyes could see, letting the information flow through her mind and keeping a weather ear out for any approaching footsteps nomatter how subtle. 1 − Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin 5 days ago The aforementioned objects ranged from everything from crystals in a variety of odd structures, colors, clarities, and various other properties, to a veritable armory of weaponry making various amounts of sense, to a set of strange tools that seemed better fit to sculpt clay than metal. Most everything was coated in the scent of smoke, heat, and iron, though the smell of gunpowder, polish, and electricity lay underneath it all. The 'large object' was... relatively simple by comparison. It was an almost smooth translucent orb, perhaps no more than two feet in diameter, set atop an intricate iron pedestal. Concentric circles, wavy lines, and odd circular glyphs covered much of its surface, which appeared to be made of something like frosted glass. It hummed softly with energy, as if waiting to wake up. A dim, golden ember of light glowed in the center of it. Richards footsteps sounded in the distances, calmly growing closer over the next handful of seconds. He sounded as if he were limping. Tch-ilk, tch-ilk, tch-ilk. 1 − Millie stopped her examinations when she heard Richard's footsteps approaching, the limping sound caused her worry since he was walking just fine when he left her. Did something happen? I hope he's alright... With that thought she hurried straight to the sound to check on him. (Tairais) 1 − Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin 20 days ago He met Millie halfway, arching a eyebrow at her apparent haste. The reason for his limping could easily be attributed to the awkward way he held a stack of books in one hand and a handful of others against his side, as if he had caught them in the process of falling. "Are you quite well? I did not intend to alarm you as such. I found a great number of manuscripts on the subject of 'geometrical optics', as labeled in my associate's hand, and recalling your mentioning of the latter word, took them into my hands." He smiled wryly and chuckled. "Had I known they would endeavor to trap me beneath their bindings, perhaps I might have gone elsewhere in search of gifts. Nevertheless, I am here now, yes? Have a look- see if you cannot find something that might spark his interest." He placed the tower of books on a table tucked just between two cases to their right and spread them out so that their titles were legible. There were titles by a variety of authors in a variety of dates within the 19th century, though none were from the future, as Richard suspected this girl might be. There were a handful of articles by one 'E. Kummer', a copy of 'Theory of Rectilinear Systems of Light Rays' by a R. Meibauer, and what appeared to be an article cut out of some sort of magazine by one G.B. Airy with the (frankly lengthy) title of "On the phænomena of Newton's rings when formed between two transparent substances of different refractive powers". Richard recognized those few names and had to stifle a chuckle to himself. Leave it to Charricthran to try and spare as much discomfort as possible- the names held only passing resemblance to those he might have encountered in the past, and still the man cared enough to hide them. While touching, the concern was unwarranted. "Again, I know little of your optical fields that you speak, but these seemed as if they might be closer to useful than anything else." 1 see more •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy